


Percy's Pillow Pet's Rewritten

by lupussilva



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupussilva/pseuds/lupussilva
Summary: Instead of a certain Pillow Pet dying to the Augur's knife, a stuffed animal is going to sacrifice itself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Percy's Pillow Pet's Rewritten

Hazel glared at him. "Just read the augury for Percy. Can he join the legion or not?"

Octavian's mind was calculating if Percy would be useful to him. Then he noticed the pillow pet sticking out of Percy's pack. It was his job to slice and dice stuff animals but he decided to spare this one. 

He reached a spare stuffed horse that was on top of the statue's toes and slashed open the animal's belly and poured it to the side. He tossed the horse's carcass aside, read the augury to himself, and turned to Hazel and Percy with a big smile on his face.

"Good news!" he said. "Percy may join the legion. We'll assign him a cohort at evening muster. Tell Reyna I approve."

Percy's shoulders relaxed and sighed with relief.


End file.
